High Society
by Sam Wiise Gamjii
Summary: My name is Ascella Delacroix, I am almost 19 years old and about to be presented to pureblood society. My life as I know it is over. this is the story of a young witch finding her place in society, pursuing her dreams and finding love all while trying to stay afloat in a hard world where you can trust no one but yourself. Draco/OC


I am posting this on a fan fiction website therefore I don't feel the need to take up you time with a long and un-necessary disclaimer at the top of every chapter so all you goody goodies can stay off my case and I will try keep all notes I make short because I know that when I am reading a story I ignore them.

A few brief points – this is my fan fiction story so if I decide that a character is not dead then that is how it is going to be, end of story.

I will not be using a beta so try ignore any mess ups

And finally I don't care for flames, they are unhelpful and mean, all constructive criticism will be accepted gratefully, I would also love it if people would give me ideas on how they think that the story should go, pairings, bad guys… etc.

When thing take a turn for the worse you turn to the ones you trust. Unfortunately when you are in slytherin trusting someone usually means you will end up with a cursed knife in your back, not a literal knife of course but when you are in school it certainly feels that way. But I am sad to say that I am not in school, I do not have the safety of professor Snape hawkishly monitoring all the behaviours of myself and my peers and I do not have the all-knowing headmistress Minerva McGonagall making sure that that her precious Gryffindor's practical jokes do not get out of hand, and last but not least I do not have the excuse of being a teenager to hide behind.

My name is Ascella Delacroix and I am about to be presented to pureblood society.

I grew up in France on a large vineyard in the Bordeaux wine region I was a mischievous child, always stealing treats from the cooks pantry and sneaking out at night to ride my pony through the vines. I was always caught but fortunately for me I was the only girl with 3 older brothers so any naughty behaviour always seemed to pale in comparison to their behaviour throughout the years. I was the apple of my father's eye and the pretty little girl my mother always dreamed of having.

When I was 8 years old my parents sat me down and told me of our family history and our place in pureblood society, I began to receive lessons twice a week on a large range of subjects from perfecting my English to proper etiquette all in preparation for me to one day become some lords pretty little wife. But for me that would not do. I had big dreams about growing up and becoming…. something.

Unfortunately for me I never knew just what that something was so I attended my lessons like a good little girl and kept my dreaming to myself and it stayed that way for many years. Just before my eleventh birthday I received my acceptance letters for Beauxbatons and Hogwarts and it was decided that I would attend Hogwarts, my parents reasons for this I assume were to do with marrying me off to an English lord to better their connections to people of importance now that the war against the latest dark lord was over and England and its surrounds were safe again.

Although I was a bright student who got good grades, I was always bored. It seemed that all the excitement had left Hogwarts walls with its most notorious student harry potter a year before I arrived. The few times I had tried to sneak out of the slytherin dorms were foiled by the head of house professor Snape and the long detentions I received for it were a very good reason to never try it again so I conformed and did as all the other girls did in my year and went to bed on time. I never had many friends just Penny Harvoux and Delilah McKinney, we were a small group of girls who all wanted something out of life but struggled to find a purpose for years, they were good friends who never failed to pull my head out from the clouds and force me to turn in my homework on time or stop me from blurting out whatever inappropriate thing that was on my mind.

After we graduated penny followed in her late Auror father's footsteps in more ways than one, first she joined the Aurors corps and then she went and got herself killed on the job by a werewolf that had gone feral and was terrorising a small southern fishing community. Penny's father had been killed by Fenrir greyback during the war. Delilah married shortly after penny's death to a muggle man twenty years her senior and has since left the wizarding world and all its citizens including me and her family behind, she refused to contact us and to this day we still do not know her true reasons for leaving although I suspect that she loved penny as more than just a best friend and this is her way of dealing with the grief.

After dealing with a friend dying and another going missing I decided that drama was not all that it was cracked up to be and decided to travel to America and stay with my oldest brother Cepheus who was training under a master alchemist and he hoped to have his own mastery in as little time as possible, I had a small part time job in a dress boutique in the wizarding sector of Washington and I decided that that was what I wanted. To be a designer of the best available fashion on the market but after a year of designing and planning, my parents called me home.

And this brings us into the present day, I am sitting in front of my dresser wondering how I was ever going to survive the night as downstairs the elite purebloods awaited me. Tonight I will be presented to society by my parents and I will most likely be married off to the highest bidder whoever that may be. To survive I will have to be cunning, sly and cut-throat I will have to push all my feelings aside and do my family proud.

My name is Ascella Delacroix, I am almost 19 years old and about to be presented to pureblood society. My life as I know it is over.

This is my story.


End file.
